


Not-so-Happy Birthday

by TheOQAuthor



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOQAuthor/pseuds/TheOQAuthor
Summary: 1st February. Regina's birthday isn't a pleasant as it should be but her family is there to make it better.





	Not-so-Happy Birthday

**_She has always hated her birthday._ **

When she was a child, her mother would organize a big party for all the nobles to come but that wasn't what Regina wished. Her dresses would be opulent-of course Cora loved showing how fit for a Queen her daughter was-. Her father, instead, wouldn't mind her daughter's dresses or accessories for the party. Henry Mills would usually wake her up early, before Cora could start overwhelming his precious Regina, with soft kisses on her temple as he sang to her a happy birthday song.  After that, her father would take her to the forest witch Regina loved as a child; there she could scream, laugh and jump without getting yelled at for her not-so-ladylike behavior. As the good father he was, he knew how much Regina enjoyed it so he never failed at bringing her to their favorite picnic spot and they'd spent the morning there-well, at least the few time they had until Cora realized.

As she became older, the picnics in the forest has to stop due to her mother's orders. She was no child anymore and she had to start to behave as the lady she was so she sent the morning and evening occupied by her duties. Tea with the princesses from the nearest kingdoms in the morning, a feast with her father's family in the evening and a reception for the rest of the nobles during the night.

It was exhausting and tedious. The dresses full-covered in pearls or shining diamonds were beautiful, but uncomfortable for her to wear the whole day- even in her mother made her change more than twice for the events-. She didn't have to do much actually, just smiling and thanking for the gifts she received, but that was the worst part. She hated the hypocrisy of all that circus but there was nothing she could do about it. Sometimes Daniel would sneak into her castle to make her smile or give her a kiss but it wasn't enough. 

When she married Leopold, things didn't change too much. She still had to act like the Queen she was and welcome everyone to the "wonderful" party his husband would prepare. Except the party wasn't for her but for Snow White, she'd always get the attention of every guest. It actually relieved Regina, she was able to get out of the castle for fresh air without king Leopold to notice it since he was too fond of her daughter. The night, however, was different.

Years later, when she stopped being Regina to be known as the Evil Queen, she finally had the freedom to spend her birthday the way she wanted to, but she was so obsessed with getting Snow's heart that she never actually enjoyed it. Her father tried over and over again to get back to their old "picnic-tradition" but she'd always refused. For some reason, she hated the forest now. Maybe because that was the place Snow lived, maybe because she was afraid to remember the happiness she used to feel there.

After the curse, her birthdays weren't so bad after all she had her little prince, Henry. Regina would wake up to his son's giggles as his tiny hands tried to reach for her. Smiling the brunette wouldn't doubt picking him up and pulling him into an embrace begging him for "5 more minutes". When her toddler decided he didn't want to sleep anymore, she'd get them both dressed for breakfast and spent the morning playing whatever silly game Henry would choose. Actually, there wasn't much to do but she didn't mind, she loved having someone to spent her birthday with, even if it meant getting all the park dirt in her or having to wash her painted face after. 

Then, again all her happiness shattered as a blonde " _savior_ " appeared and claimed to be her son's real mother.  _Ridiculous._ But it was Henry what mattered to her so she let him go. Eventually, Regina even got to be friends with her son's mother, and Sow and Charming. She could say, she found a family. Still, she felt like a stranger. It wasn't her family, not really. They shared moments together and protected or cared for one and another but Regina wanted more, she needed more. 

Regina craved the feeling of a family of her own. And it arrived, not in the way she'd expect it but she found her home, her family. And that happiness smelled like forest and stole her heart but she didn't resist it. _Robin Hood_.  _Her soulmate._ After everything they'd been through, they always found their way back to each other. It seemed the "I will always find you" moniker was more fitted for the that the Charmings. He knew she hated her birthday for obvious reasons but he didn't care, he ignored her warnings not to make it a special day. Each 1st of February she'd wake up to a rose tied to an arrow by her side. How much she  _"hated"_ him. Even before she could argue about it, his lips would crash into hers as if they hadn't met for a long time.

Breakfast was the best part of the day. Henry and Robin would cook something fro her delight-or at least Henry would try to keep Robin from burning the kitchen- as Roland gave her the special "birthday gift" he worked for days on (usually it was a drawing or some craft he'd done at school) and Regina would hug him tight and swing him until he couldn't stop laughing. 

From the beginning of the day to the night, everything was perfect. Breakfast with her boys. Launch with the Charmings, Gold, Belle, Emma, the pirate and the rest of her family. The evening was for the Merry Men- they all had actually developed a really close friendship-. And the nights, well, the night where hers and her thief to enjoy.

That's all she could ask for. Everything was perfect. Everything was perfect... until it wasn't.

One by one, they all disappeared from Regina's life.  _Alone. She was alone again._ First her soulmate- she knows he didn't want to leave her but fate forced him to-, then Roland parted with the Marry Men so he could grow near father's roots. Not long after it was Henry since he formed his own family. They all visited each other regularly but it wasn't the same anymore. It didn't do for Regina anymore. 

**_1st February. Another birthday to avoid._ **

She'll bury herself in work before visiting Henry and Jacinda in the evening. She doesn't know what's about to come. Doesn't know it won't be that bad, not today, not this year. As the sun starts to sneak into the curtains of her bedroom, Regina opens her eyes slowly getting used to the light. But she doesn't have time to process what's going on when an arrow crosses her bedroom ending its way on top of her headboard.  _A rose. Tied to the arrow._

"I know I'm not my father, but I think this will do" a dark-haired boy stands in front of her, his dimples showing as he smiles at her.

"Roland..." she wants to ask him how he got there and why he didn't hear him but she hugs him instead. "Your father's child, indeed"

With a wave of her hand, Regina's ready to get downstairs and cook something for her and Roland. However, when she arrives at the kitchen she finds a sweating Henry trying to keep Lucy from getting burn. 

"Breakfast's ready" Henry smiles and kisses his mother cheek as Lucy gives her grandma a drawing that makes her eyes water. 

She can't believe her eyes. Are her boys really here? Yes. Yes, they are, well...most of them at least. Even before they can tell her, she knows what's next: launch with the whole squad. She enjoys it, more than she wants to admit it. They joke, they laugh and they care for each other. This year the family is bigger with Lucy, little Liam, Jacinda en every other new member. But someone's missing...

"Are we late?" Zelena appears with Robyn and Alice "Sorry, the portal took longer than we thought"

Regina wants to know what portal, she prays it's not another villain or threat to Storybroke...she's had enough lately. After launch, she says her goodbyes and heads for her office but a familiar voice calls for her. 

"You cannot work today. It's the tradition" she turns herself fully and a chuckle escapes her mouth as the big man almost suffocates her in his embrace. 

"Excuse me, Little John but I think I get to greet her Majesty too" Will Scarlett approaches them and so do the rest of the Merry Men. 

 _Arrows._ They spent the evening shooting and joking about Regina's aim but she has nothing to be ashamed of. Instead, she challenges them. Archery was Robin's thing and of course, she had learned a bit of it after all. She loves the way her birthday has turned. No, no her birthday. She loves her loved ones are back with her for today...well, at least most of them. When the sun starts to fade, Regina lights the fire and sit around the fireplace with the rest of the men. 

 _Memories._ The memories haunt her as her gaze is lost in the flames. Usually, this was the moment they'd tell Regina embarrassing or funny stories about Robin, but the men are silent. They know, they know what she's thinking of...who she's thinking about. But before pain and sadness take over her, Robyn appears at their camp.

"I think it's my turn to join the tradition." Regina doesn't know what to do, her niece was never included in her birthdays or -to be specific- in this way of celebrating her birthday. "Just follow me, Aunt Regina" and so she does.

When they arrived at Regina's house, both women are quiet. Regina doesn't know what to say and Robyn seams...nervous? Her hands are shaking as she takes her aunt's coat. But she won't take off hers. 

"You better sit down." she whispers at her aunt's confused look "Growing up, each father's day you'd make sure I could celebrate it as the other kids did"

"Robyn...Are you okay?" Regina worries but the blonde doesn't let her finish, she just nods and keeps going.

"You were the first one to give me a bow and to encourage me to learn how to use it" a smile draw on her face, she's nor trembling anymore but looking directly into Regina's eyes. "You wouldn't mind my questions about my father"

"Robyn...I don't see what this has to..." Regina interrupts her again.

"...to do with your birthday? I know" she takes her aunts hand "Aunt Regina...What I am trying to say is that...that I was never part of your "tradition birthday" but you were part of mines."

"You can always add a new member into a tradition sweetheart." she kisses her knuckles "Welcoming people into your life is easy...the hard...the hard things is letting go"

"It's not a tradition I am asking for Aunt Regina...I want a favor and it has to be done tonight... you won't like...you've never had" she lets go of her aunt's hands.

"It's okay, what can be that I don't want to do it on my birthday? You need magic?" she's wondering what has her nieces in that state but she smiles softly at her.

"Tell me my father's death again" the words that left Robyn's mouth feel like a stab right through Regina's heart. She knows so she tries to convince her "Please aunt Regina..."

Regina feels her hands shaking now, it's been years and still a piece of her heart dies every time she remembers the events of that night. Her voice isn't clear and she knows but can't help it. Why would she ask her something like that? Why today of all days? Her mind isn't functioning and her heart is paralyzed but her mouth drops the first words. This is not how her "traditional birthday night" should end.

Every letter, every word she pronounces makes her head dizzy and suddenly she feels breathless, she tries to keep going on but she can't. Her chest hurts like it has never before, this isn't supposed to happen. Sure it's painful to remember the love of your life die but that's not what's happening to her. It's even more painful. She can tell her heart isn't beating, her face is flooded with tears she can't wipe. Her vision is blurred, s blurred she can't even see the young girl in front of her. Her soul is ripping from her body, shattering into pieces...It's like...like her soul it's been split in two. Her surrenders are spinning around her or so she feels. A hand. A hand is...collecting her tears? Why would someone do that? Suddenly normality comes back to her.

"I'm sorry...I really am" her niece stands in front of her, tears in her eyes. "It was the only way..." In spite of what had just happened, Regina manages to wipe her niece's tears and give her a reassuring smile. 

"It's not your fault, sweetheart." she squeezes her hand "I just got carried away by the memories"

"You really loved my father that much..." Robyn tries to keep the words to herself but she fails "This only works if your love is pure"

"Robyn...babe...You're scaring me. I'll call Zelena so you can spend the night here"

"Oh no. Your birthday nights are not mine to spend" all the tears in her face are dry now and Robyn is the one smiling at her aunt. "Do not waste a single minute with my present, I'll explain tomorrow"

"What's that supposed to..." Regina tries to reach for her niece but is already late since she had left. "Robyn wait!"

 _Pine. Rosemary. Forest._ A scent fills Regina's lungs making her stop for a minute before going to bed, she breathes in all the air she can. When she thinks she can't take any more in her chest, the scent becomes more intense, getting into her pores. Invading her core.

"You missed my birthday...again" she may be crazy speaking alone but the words slip easily out of her mouth. "But I miss you even more"

And then a whisper, she thinks she's imagining it but as she turns fully the voice owner reaches for her again.

_"Milady"_

 

 


End file.
